Without A Word
by Rye Kim
Summary: Kesalahan terbesarku adalah Saat harusnya, tak pernah berharap sejauh ini… Seperti hal nya hujan, Walau tanpa kata Tersadar akan ia, Yang tak datang untukku… I should've know….i couldn't ever in your eyes/KYUMIN/YAOI/HURT
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Rye Kim**

**.**

**Title : Without a Word**

**.**

**Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Genre : Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI,BxB,OOC,FAILED ff.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is belong EACH OTHER,GOD,PARENTS,THEIR SELF….**

** but this FF is PURELY came from MY MIND….**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!...BASH and FLAM? NOT ALLOWED!...PLAGIARISM? KILLED!...SILENT RIDERS? FF DELETED or DISCONTINUED…..**

**.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE READERDEUL…\(w)/**

.

.

====Without A Word====

.

.

_**.**_

Senyuman itu memang terukir begitu indah, tapi tak bisa berbohong akan sorot sendu yang terpancar dari sang _foxy-eyes_..

Beralih menatap makanan yang di diamkan begitu saja tanpa disentuh oleh seseorang yang tujukan..

Orang itu hanya melintas didepannya.._without a word_, dan berlalu pergi

Dirinya bergerak membuang sesuatu yang telah beralih menjadi 'sampah' itu kedalam tempat seharusnya, yang lagi lagi berhasil menggores sebuah luka…

"Seharusnya, aku sadar bahwa kau tak pernah melihatku"

Terasa begitu berat memang..tetapi, entah kenapa, seolah hati tak pernah merasa ingin untuk mengecap bagaimana rasanya berhenti

Namja manis itu membiarkan mata indahnya meloloskan bulir bulir bening…

Meluapkan rasa sesak yang begitu menghimpit

Menatap daun pintu yang terabaikan

" Apakah mengucapkannya saja sesusah itu? Kenapa kau tak pernah memintaku pergi, jika kau memang benar benar menginginkannnya~"

Menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, menetralkan nafas yang mulai tak beraturan akibat isakan yang tak kunjung berhenti..

"Setidaknya aku tak perlu lagi menjadi orang bodoh….yang selalu berharap jauh akan dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun…"

**.**

**Kesalahan terbesarku adalah **

**Saat harusnya…tak pernah berharap sejauh ini…**

**Seperti hal nya hujan..Walau tanpa kata**

**Tersadar akan ia…Yang tak datang untukku…**

_**I should've know….i couldn't ever in your eyes**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**Hehehe…..Chingudeul….Here I am…'RYE'**

**Pendatang baru di FFn..**

**Gimana ff diatas? Ancur ya?**

**MIanhae m(-_-)m Rye kan masih amatir….jadi yah,…..Rasanya otak konslet punya Rye cuma bisa menghasilkan ff seperti itu..T^T**

**Tapi ini masih teaser loooooohhh…*kedipkedipgenit**

**Cerita sebenarnya baru akan muncul di chapter depan….**

**Tapi rasanya FF ini gak bakalan terlalu panjang readers…palingan 5/6 chapie.**

**kalau banyak yang berminat..#moduskepengenreview….Rye akan dengan sangat sangat senang hati melanjutkannya…**

**Tapi jika ternyata sedikit yang berminat maka dengan berurai air mata ff ini akan Rye hapus….=_=**

**Oh iya…untuk rated ff ini..Rye akan sepenuhnya menyerahkan kepada kehendak readers OK?**

**Udah deh cuap cuapnya..Rye takut kena timpuk…**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN DITERIMA SEPENUHNYA READERs…So Jangan males males review yaaaa….**

**Kalau banyak Siders nya entar Rye gigit loh…**

**Sooo…MIND TO REVIEW PLEEASEE? Pinjam Bunny Eyes punya Ming**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Rye Kim**

**.**

**Title : Without a Word**

**.**

**Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Genre : Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI,BxB,OOC,FAILED ff.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is belong EACH OTHER,GOD,PARENTS,THEIR SELF….**

** but this FF is PURELY came from MY MIND….**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!...BASH and FLAM? NOT ALLOWED!...PLAGIARISM? KILLED!...SILENT RIDERS? FF DELETED or DISCONTINUED…..**

**.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE READERDEUL…\(w)/**

.

.

====Without A Word====

.

.

_**.**_

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Namja bersurai coklat itu tampak berlari kalut di koridor rumah sakit,Langkah cepatnya mengiringi detak jantung miliknya yang berdentum liar_

_Hatinya tetap tak bisa berbohong walaupun rasa sakit masih begitu kentara namun tak berhasil menghentikan Larinya untuk menemui sosok yang tengah memegang separuh jiwanya._

_Mata Obsidian sepekat malam itu menatap pintu sendu bernomorkan 137 itu, Perlahan balutan kulit pucat itu meraih kenop dan memutarnya_

_Melangkah perlahan memasuki ruangan, memperlihatkan sosok orang yang paling dicintainya tengah terbaring lemah, Tangannya terulur menyentuh permukaan wajah cantik yang kini telah tertoreh banyak luka.._

"_**Kecelakaan yang ia alami menyebabkan sebagian ingatanya menghilang, Saya tidak bisa memastikan sampai kapan"**_

_Bulir bening menetes perlahan dari Obsidiannya, melimpahkan rasa sesak akan sakit yang tak sanggup lagi dibendung, _

"_Sayang~"_

_Panggilnya serak, Namun tak ada jawaban berarti yang terdengar _

_Hanya bunyi alat alat aneh disana yang terdengar.._

"_Kau berhasil membuatku kehilangan nyawa dua kali.." Lirihan pilu mulai mengalun rendah, Bulir bulir bening yang telah berhasil turun tak juga berhenti menetes membuahkan isakan pelan_

"_Apa…Kau begitu bahagia melihatku seperti ini?" _

_Sang Namja beralih meraih tangan yang kini tergeletak lemah menciumnya seraya meneteskan air mata_

"_Aku tak bisa Sayang~, Tak peduli dengan kenyataan yang kulalui tapi hatiku selalu berkhianat"_

_Genggaman tangan miliknya pada tangan orang terkasih mengerat, Berusaha meraih kekuatan yang seharusnya selalu bisa ia dapat dari sana_

"_Maafkan aku jika harus egois—_

"_Asalkan kau tetap disampingku, itu bahkan lebih dari cukup"_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

.

====Without A Word====

.

.

Tuk..

"Aww.." Pukulan serta erangan kecil itu terdengar bersahutan, Membuat sang korban mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal

"Kau merusak hariku Jungmo-ya~" Sinis Sungmin seraya mem-_pout_kan bibirnya kesal

Sedangkan sang tersangka hanya mengukir cengiran tak berdosa.

"Hehehe…Kau sedang apa Min?" Tanya Namja itu seraya menatap hamparan biru diatasnya , Merasa tak ada jawaban berarti Namja bernama lengkap Kim Jungmo itu mengalihkan sasaran pandangan pada Sungmin, Ikut menatap objek pasti yang tengah Sungmin pandangi

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Min~" Ucap Jungmo seraya menatap sendu Namja manis itu setelah mengetahui apa yang tengah Sungmin lakukan sehingga terdiam seperti tadi

Sungmin menatap Jungmo seraya tersenyum miris, Bohong jika Jungmo tak bisa menangkap sorot sarat akan lelah di-_foxy _cantik itu, Namun seolah seperti satu makna yang begitu ambigu, Jungmo juga tak bisa menangkap apa arti sorot lain yang terlihat begitu penuh mendominasi.

"Aku—

-Merasa seperti bunga Dandelion" Guman Sungmin seraya menatap suasana taman Universitas yang begitu damai hanya beberapa orang siswa dan pasang kekasih yang terlihat berdiam diri bawah pepohonan

"Dandelion?" Tanya Jungmo, Sungmin mengangguk pelan

"Mmm…" Gumannya Seraya mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya lembut

"Hey..Kau ini narsis sekali, Bunga Dandelion itu terlihat begitu indah dan cantik, Tapi kau tak cukup cantik seperti dandelion Min~~~" Goda Jungmo

Sungmin hanya tertawa ringan lalu meninju pelan bahu Jungmo

"Yaah..Sayangnya kau benar" Setujunya, Lama mereka terdiam sampai suara Sungmin kembali memecah keheningan

"Dan satu hal lagi-

Sungmin mengerjap sekilas lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan

"Aku juga tak seberuntung Dandelion, Menemukan tempat berlabuh walau harus tak tentu arah terbang kemana " Lirihnya

Sungmin membawa tubuhnya berdiri mengukir sebuah senyuman Lalu berlalu pergi setelah mengucapkan kata salam pada Jungmo

Jungmo hanya terdiam ditempatnya, Kata kata Namja manis yang baru saja berlalu itu masih begitu berpendar liar di pikirannya,

"Dandelion ya?'

Satu senyuman pedih terukir di bibirnya

"Kau memang Dandelion Min~" Jungmo mengambil jeda sejenak

"Kepastian yang tak kunjung datang dan rasa pasrahmu benar benar seperti Dandelion"

"Dan juga-

Onyx bening milik Jungmo mulai beralih menatap sosok Namja jangkung yang tengah berbicara dengan beberapa orang Yeoja di sekitarnya,Memberikan tusukan tajam melalui pandangan matanya pada Namja disana yang begitu mudah mengukir sebuah senyuman untuk orang lain tapi sekarang seakan tak pernah ada untuk 'Sosok itu'

"Rasa percaya dan Kesetiaanmu pada sang Angin bahkan tanpa kau sadari melebihi Dandelion itu sendiri ~" Lirih Jungmo

.

_**.**_

_**Dandelion itu benar benar bunga yang hebat bukan?**_

_**Kau tau satu hal?**_

_**Aku sangat ingin seperti Dandelion**_

_**Begitu tegar akan semua masa sulit yang dilaluinya**_

_**Walaupun harus berkorban**_

_**Tapi tak sia sia begitu saja **_

_**Karena berkat itulah akan terukir kehidupan baru yang lebih indah**_

_._

_._

====Without A Word====

.

.

Malam hari yang begitu dingin tak urung membuat seorang Namja berparas cantik itu tetap pada pekerjaanya, Duduk sembari menekuk lututnya didepan pintu,

Menunggu kepulangan seseorang yang mungkin bahkan tak pernah menginginkan kehadiran dirinya

Selalu seperti ini, Harapan yang dimiliki setidaknya cukup besar mengalahkan kenyataan yang mendera

Walaupun Raga sudah tak sanggup setidaknya ia maasih memiliki jiwa dan hati kecilnya yang selalu menjerit agar terus bertahan, Tak peduli walaupun harus hancur berkeping keping dan dengan susah payah harus menata ulang

Setidaknya alasan kuat untuk tetap berdiri masih teguh digenggamnya

Bruum..

Suara mesin mobil menyadarkan Sungmin, _foxy_-nya berbinar setelah bisa menangkap sosok yang tengah berjalan kearahnya

Wush..

Tapi tampaknya dugaan itu masih salah,Kata yang tepat itu seharusnya 'Melewatinya' tapi bukan 'Kearahnya'

Sungmin bergegas berdiri dan segera menyusul sang 'pendamping hidup' kedalam rumah mereka, tetap memberikan senyum manis walaupun lepas dari kenyataan yang tak pernah sekalipun ditanggapi

"Kyu, Kau ingin makan atau mandi duluan?" Tanya Sungmin

Sedangkan sosok sedingin es itu hanya diam mengacuhkan dan tetap beranjak menuju kamarnya

Yeah,,Kamarnya bukan kamar 'Mereka'

Sungmin terdiam ditempatnya saat 'sapaan' selamat datang yang diterimanya selalu sama bahkan selalu sama pula jumlah tetesan air mata yang tak terhitung sudah berapa kali terjatuh dari mata cantik miliknya

"Apa salahku Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Kau benar benar ingin aku pergi ya?" Tanyanya pada udara kosong disana

"Tapi aku tidak bisa Kyuhyun-ah,Benar benar tidak bisa..Eottkhae?" Isakan pelan itu mengalun pedih

.

.

"_**Aku muak Kyuhyun-ah, Aku muak dengan semuanya, Kau tau? aku bosan bertahan"**_

"_**Apa salahku?"**_

_**Diam tak menjawab, Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain**_

"_**Kau benar benar menginginkan aku pergi?"**_

""_**Setidaknya itu lebih baik, Dibanding menjadi benalu dihidupku bukan?"**_

_**Senyuman pedih itu terukir seiring dengan air mata yang turun dari Obsidian kelamnya**_

"_**Tapi aku tidak bisa..Benar benar tidak bisa"**_

_**.**_

.

"Min~" Guman sosok namja tampan seraya menatap selembar foto di genggamannya

Hatinya begitu sesak dan bimbang akan semua kejadian yang dihadapinya saat ini

Entah ini semua kesalahannya ataupun tidak tapi ini semua terlalu rumit, Bahkan sangat rumit hingga harus mnyiksa batinnya seperti ini

"Kau sebenarnya ingin aku seperti apa?"

Guman namja tampan bernama Jungmo itu

"Ini benar benar menyiksa Min, Kau benar benar hebat dalam mempermainkan perasaan kami _'berdua' _" Jungmo memejamkan matanya lelah

"Tak bisakah kau lihat Min~"

"Aku selalu berdiri disini menunggumu"

Tangan kanannya terangkat meremas T-shirt dibagian dada

"Tapi sayangnya kau datang padaku bukan untuk hal yang ku impikan"

.

.

====Without A Word====

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Anyeeong Readers….Rye disini#tebarflyingkiss**

**Nyehehehe…Gimana Chapter di atas? Membingungkan? Sama,Rye juga bingung kok ngetiknya =_=**

**Jeongmal Mianhaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….**

**Chap.a kurang panjang..soal.a ngetik chap ini sambil dikejar kejar jadwal ujian semester.**

**Tapi Rye janji…Chap depan bakalan lebih panjang^^**

**Dan Jeongmal GUMAWOOOOO! untuk yang udah review,,Tapi sayang Cuma sedikit ya?**

**Jangan pelit pelit Review dong readers…nanti kalau Rye kehilangan semangat untuk ngelanjutin FF ini gimana? Ayoooooo?**

**Dan untuk judul..memank gak akan nyambung sama sekali ama cerita.a..=,=**

**Rye buat judul.a kk gtu karena FF ini lahir saat dengerin lagu Without a Word.a Park Shin Ye..**

**Anyyeong…Tunggu Next Chap.a…\./**

**SSOOO MIND TO REVIEW PLEASEEEEE?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Rye Kim**

**.**

**Title : Without a Word**

**.**

**Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Genre : Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI,BxB,OOC,TYPO'S,FAILED ff.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is belong EACH OTHER,GOD,PARENTS,THEIR SELF….**

** but this FF is PURELY came from MY MIND….**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!...BASH and FLAM? NOT ALLOWED!...PLAGIARISM? KILLED!...SILENT RIDERS? FF DELETED or DISCONTINUED…..**

**.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE READERDEUL…\(w)/**

.

.

====Without A Word====

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan pelan di koridor universitas tempat ia menuntut ilmu, Kening mulus yang kini terekspos dikarenakan poni yang terikat keatas dengan setianya masih mengerut mengukir gurat bingung

Kejadian tadi pagi yang ia alami masih begitu membekas dikepala cantik miliknya

'Apakah Kyuhyun?'

'Aaa…Tidak, Tidak'

'Tapi bagaimana bisa?'

Pertanyaan serta bantahan yang ia keluarkan sendiri senantiasa berputar dipikirannya

Pagi saat Sungmin terbangun dari tidur entah bagaimana bisa tubuh mungilnya telah berada di atas kasur kamar pink-nya itu

Sungmin merasa , Malam itu ia benar benar tertidur di sofa setelah kelelahan menangis dan entah bagaimana bisa tubuhnya berpindah sendiri?

'Kyuhyun'

Lagi lagi nama yang sama bergelincir menjawab pertanyaannya, Ingin berharap namun tak mungkin bisa setinggi itu

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalnya pelan

'Tidak, bukan Kyuhyun, Mungkin aku tak sadar saat berjalan ke kamar, Ya..Pasti itu'

Sebuah jawaban menyakitkan akhirnya didapat Sungmin, Harapannya kembali pupus meski ingin itu adalah kenyataan

Namun, Siapa yang tau bukan?

Walaupun harus kembali mengukir senyum pedih setidaknya ia masih bisa tersenyum.

Tes…Tes…Tes

Tetesan air awan mulai turun membasahi bumi, Sungmin yang tersadar lansung mengadahkan kepalanya kalut

Menatap sang langit yang seperti tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama

Kaki Sungmin mulai berlari pelan mencoba mencapai halte dan segera menaiki bus sebelum hujan terlanjur semakin deras

Langkahnya menjauh beesamaan dengan bayangan tubuh Sungmin yang mulai menghilang mengabaikan tatapan khawatir seseorang disana

.

.

.

.

"Aisshh, Sial sekali" Gumannya kesal

Walaupun Sungmin sampai tepat pada waktunya di Halte namun dewi fortuna tak lagi berpihak Bus yang akan ia tumpangi penuh dan Sungmin tau pasti jika Bus yang lainnya mungkin akan datang dalam selang waktu lebih lama

Salahkan saja dirinya yang begitu rendah hati, Sehingga membiarkan seorang Halmeoni mengambil alih tempatnya di Bus dan menyebabkan Sungmin mengalah untuk segera beranjak dari sana

Padahal hal yang Sungmin takutkan mungkin akan terjadi setelah ini

GLEER

Slap, Sungmin secara Reflek berjengit kaget dari duduknya

Petir, Ya tuhan..

Tak tahukah bagaimana takutnya Sungmin akan petir, belum lagi hari yang mulai menggelap membuat kekhawatiran Sungmin berlipat ganda

"Ayolah seseorang tolong aku" Lirihnya takut takut

Kedua belah telapak tangan Sungmin mulai menggosok pelan menciptakan kehangatan yang ia coba hasilkan sendiri lalu terangkat meletakan dipipinya

GLERR

"Akkh" pekikan itu meluncur bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya menutup telinga

Sungmin mulai kalut, Bulir bening mulai berkumpul di Foxy-nya,

Perlahan Sungmin membawa kepalanya untuk tenggelam antara lipatan kakinya

.

Sedangkan seseorang dibalik kaca mobil disana masih menatap sosok di halte sana khawatir

Dirinya tau dengan baik bagaimana takutnya sosok diseberang jalan sana dengan suara suara yang akan senantiasa terdengar saat hujan deras, Petir

Dirinya juga begitu paham bagaimana kalutnya sosok itu saat harus dihadapkan dengan keadaan hujan deras seperti ini

Tangannya mulai tergerak mengambil sebuah payung di kursi mobil bagian belakang

ingin segera menghampiri sosok manis disana

.

"Min?" Panggilan itu terdengar diantara derasnya hujan

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sosok yang berdiri dan dengan segera Foxy-nya itu berbinar cerah

"Hei…Kenapa disini? Kau belum pulang?" Tanya sosok itu lagi

Sedangkan Sungmin lansung masuk kedalam rengkuhan sang Namja didepannya

"Hiks..Jungmo-ya, Aku takut" Ucapnya serak seraya meremas kuat jaket bagian depan Jungmo

"Yah, Min Apa yang terjadi?" Panik Jungmo saat melihat Sungmin masuk semakin dalam kepelukannya saat suara petir terdengar

Pasalnya rasa kaget masih begitu dirasakan sang Namja tampan saat sepulang dari Minimarket terdekat mendapati sosok Namja manis yang dikenalinya sebagai Sungmin itu terlihat duduk dengan takut di halte sedangkan hari hampir menggelap

"Ak-Aku, Takut petir"

Lirihan Sungmin yang begitu pelan tertangkap dengan baik oleh pendengaran Jungmo

"Kau takut…Petir?" Tanyanya heran

Sedangkan sungmin mengangguk pelan, Bukan hal aneh jika Jungmo memang tak tahu tentang hal ini, Karena nyatanya Jungmo memang tak pernah bersama ataupun berada didekat Sungmin saat hujan turun

Hal ini karena Sungmin akan memilih berdiam diri didalam kamaranya menggulung tubuh dengan selimut hingga terlelap agar terlindung dari suara menakutkan itu

"Aku ingin pulang" Ucapan pelan itu mengalun rendah membuat Jungmo segera mengangguk meng-iyakan

"Ah, Kebetulan aku membawa Motor Min, Tapi aku tidak yakin membiarkanmu basah" Ucap Jungmo khawatir, menimang nimang agar sang Namja cantik tak terserang demam ataupun flu setelah ini

Sedangkan Sungmin menggeleng pelan

"Gwencahana Jungmo-ya"

"Benar tidak apa apa?"

Setelah anggukan dari Sungmin ia dapat, Jungmo segera menarik Sungmin kemotornya

melajukan diantara derasnya hujan yang mengguyur 'Tiga' anak manusia di tempat itu

.

Genggaman tangan Namja di seberang jalan sana pada payung ditangannya mengerat, Mata tajamnya bersinar marah

"Ciih, Seharusnya aku tahu masih ada Namja sial itu"

Umpatan itu bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang menjauh memasuki mobil yang terpakir

Kepalanya menyendar lemah di sandaran kursi mobil, Matanya terpejam erat merasakan sekelebat rasa pening mulai mengahampiri akibat berdiri dibawah hujan terlalu lama, Mengabaikan setelah ini mungkin saja ia akan demam

dibanding itu, Rasa sakit dibagian dadanya jauh lebih mendominasi, menyaksikan adegan drama Live didepannya cukup untuk membuat sorot matanya kembali sendu, Tawa miris itu mengalun berat dari bibirnya

"Hahaha, Kau lihat?"

"Aku kembali menjadi orang bodoh hari ini"

Nafasnya semakin berhembus berat

"Ini benar benar drama yang menyebalkan bukan? Aku bahkan bingung, Siapa pihak yang tersakiti disini"

Lirihan amarah itu kembali terdengar diselingi dengusan pilu

"Aku benar benar ingin berhenti Ming, Ini terlalu sulit, Hatiku bahkan harus hancur perkeping tiap harinya"

Tangannya terangkat meremas kemeja bagian dada

"Tapi kau terlalu kuat mengikatku sebelum ini, Sehingga aku bahkan tak tau kapan bisa terlepas"

Tawa mirisnya kembali terdengar

"Mungkin akan jadi pilihan yang bagus untuk melepasmu pergi, Lalu aku bisa mati perlahan disini"

.

.

====Without A Word====

.

.

Sungmin duduk dengan gelisah disofa rumahnya —Dan Kyuhyun— Menunggu kepulangan sang suami cukup membuatnya tertekan malam ini,

Karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun tak pernah pulang semalam ini apalagi saat hujan

Entah kenapa bahkan Sungmin tak tahu alasan Kyuhyun untuk segera pulang agar selalu berada dirumah jika hujan deras, Sungmin sadar sepenuhnya akan hal itu, Karena Sungmin pun saat hujan deras juga akan berdiam diri dirumah.

'Apa Kyuhyun juga takut petir?' Batin Sungmin

Saat pikiran aneh itu melintas dipikirannya membuat Sungmin tertawa geli sejenak

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin, Membuat Sungmin segera berdiri dari duduknya

Mata foxy-nya tampak membulat kaget saat melihat bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini,

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang basah kuyup serta penampilannya yang jauh dari kata rapi membuat Sungmin segera menghampirinya

"Kyu, Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sungmin panik berusaha membopong Kyuhyun, Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh tubuh itu, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menepisnya kasar

"Jangan Menyentuhku!" Desisnya marah, Berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang mulai limbung

Namun seolah desisan amarah itu tak didengar, Sungmin masih berusaha membantu Kyuhyun

Tangannya dengan sigap menahan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak membentur lantai dingin rumah mereka, Tubuh mungil Sungmin terlihat begitu kepayahan membopong tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun

Namun sesegera mungkin Sungmin membawa tubuh yang telah tak sadarkan diri itu kekamar Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Sungmin meletakan tangannya didahi Kyuhyun dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah panik saat merasakan betapa panasnya permukaan itu,

Dengan segera Namja manis itu melesat menuju dapur mengambil seluruh perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan termasuk beberapa butir obat dan minuman hangat untuk membantu menurunkan demam sang suami.

Sungmin merawat Kyuhyun dengan begitu telaten, Walaupun saat mengganti baju Kyuhyun tadi Sungmin harus berkali kali memejamkan mata, Wajahnya pun tak urung bersemu hangat saat menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang hanya mengenakan boxer

Sungmin mulai meminumkan obat pada Kyuhyun setelah selesai memasangkan kompres penurun panas, Namja tampan itu terlihat tak memberontak Mungkin karena keadaannya yang hanya setengah sadar membuat Namja itu tenang saat didekat Sungmin kali ini

"Haah Akhirnya" lega Sungmin saat pekerjaannya tuntas Foxy-nya dengan segera memandang jam dinding yang tergantung diatas tempat tidur

"Haaah Jam 2 pagi, Lelah sekali" Ucapnya diiringi dengan menguap, Sungmin mendudukan dirinya dikarpet kamar disamping tempat tidur disertai dengan dagunya yang menyandar disamping wajah tenang Kyuhyun

Senyum cantik menghiasi bibir cherry-nya kala menatap wajah damai milik sang 'Suami'

"Kau tampan sekali" Gumannya lirih lalu sorot foxy-nya kembali menyendu saat mengingat jika dirinya tak pernah dianggap ada oleh sosok tampan itu

"Kau tau Kyu? Aku selalu ingin sedekat ini denganmu"

"Merawatmu disaat sakit, Memelukmu di saat butuh sandaran, Dan berdiri disampingmu setiap saat"

Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi Kyuhyun

"Aku…Ingin kau menganggapku ada Kyu, Aku ingin..Kau merasakan kehadiranku disisimu, Dan aku benar benar ingin melihatmu tersenyum padaku" Ucapnya pelan seraya tersenyum

"Tapi jika memang benar benar tidak bisa, aku ingin kau bahagia, Walaupun bukan karena aku, setidaknya kau bisa menunjukan pada dunia seberapa tampannya Cho Kyuhyun saat tersenyum"

Sungmin tiba tiba membelalak kaget saat mata Kyuhyun berangsur terbuka walau masih menatap sayu tangan pucat itu tergerak meraih tangan Sungmin di wajahnya,

Dan Sungmin semakin membulatkan matanya kaget saat sekejap setelah itu Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kuat hingga jatuh disebelah Kyuhyun, Kedua lengan Kyuhyun dengan cepat segera memerangkap Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, Wajah tampan itupun tenggelam sempurna diceruk leher Sungmin

"K-Kyu" Lirih Sungmin pelan, Namun bukannya melepas pelukan itu malah semakin mengerat

"Aku benar benar merindukan pelukanmu" Ucapan lirih itu mengalun membuat Sungmin kaget,

"Ini bahkan sudah satu tahun sejak terakhir aku memelukmu seperti ini" Guman Kyuhyun lagi

Sungmin segera tersadar, kurang lebih satu tahun yang lalu, Itulah dimana awal Sungmin tak pernah lagi melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum kepadanya,

Pernikahan mereka yang tidak didasarkan hati itu, Membuat Sungmin berpikir itulah alasan mengapa Kyuhyun begitu membencinya, Sungmin beranggapan mungkin dirinyalah yang membuat Kyuhyun terpisah dari seseorang yang berharga bagi Kyuhyun

Dan mungkin pula malam ini, Kyuhyun beranggapan bahwa orang itulah yang ia peluk bukan Sungmin

"Jangan pergi, Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Berhenti menyiksaku seperti ini, Aku tak bisa jika harus tanpamu" Hening

Lama Kyuhyun terdiam hingga Igauannya tak terdengar lagi bersamaan dengan Sungmin yang merasakan hembusan nafas teratur di lehernya , tampaknya Namja tampan itu telah kembali kealam mimpi

Meninggalkan Sungmin yang sekuat tenaga menahan agar isakannya tak terdengar, Bulir bening berangsur turun dari foxy-nya

Hatinya begitu tersayat saat mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara sarat akan pedih seperti itu

Terlebih yang membuatnya lebih sakit adalah ucapan yang Kyuhyun igaukan tadi 'bukanlah untuknya'

Sungmin mencoba memejamkan mata menikmati pelukan yang mungkin takkan pernah bisa ia rasakan lagi

Sungmin mencoba terlelap mengabaikan rasa aneh yang tiba tiba saja muncul dihatinya

Entah kenapa pelukan Kyuhyun terasa begitu..Familiar?

Apakah ia pernah mersakan pelukan ini sebelumnya, Namun seingat Sungmin Kyuhyun bahkan belum pernah memeluknya, Tapi persetan dengan semua itu

Biarlah..Biarlah kali ini Kyuhyun menganggapnya orang lain, Biarlah kali ini Kyuhyun beranggapan ia memeluk orang lain

Setidaknya Sungmin bahagia bahwa saat ini dalam kenyataan ia bisa memeluk Kyuhyun se erat ini.

**.**

"**Kyu~ Kau demam?" **

"**Anniya, Kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing, Mungkin karena aku terkena hujan tadi" Jawab Namja tampan disana**

"**Iiisshh, Kau ini, Makanya harus berapa kali kubilang jangan pulang dulu jika hari hujan, Lihat kau bisa demam~" Gerutu sosok didepannya**

"**Hehe, Aku mengkhawatirkanmu sendirian dirumah, Lagi pula jika aku demam aku akan segera sembuh dengan cara seperti ini" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya memeluk sosok didepannya, Menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di ceruk leher sosok itu, Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum lembut**

"**aku baik baik saja Kyuhyun-ah, Aku bahkan akan merasa lebih takut jika kau sakit karena aku" Ucap sosok itu seraya mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun, Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan**

"**Berjanjilah kau akan selalu memelukku seperti ini saat aku sakit, maupun saat aku membutuhkannya" Ucap Kyuhyun **

**Sosok itu mengangguk pelan**

"**Ne, Aku janji" **

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeeeeeeeeeeeeooong….^^**

**Rye kembali dengan membawa chapter 3…Gimana? Chap ini udah tambah panjangkan?**

**Iyaa doong*Kedip kedip genit**

**Dan Rye ingin ngasih tau tampaknya ff ini gak akan jadi 5/6 chapter cause setelah Rye pikir pikir ceritanya gak bakalan kelar kalau Cuma segitu chapternya**

**Tapi.…Rye masih bimbang n'd sedih nih…Kok review FF.a Rye gak ada peningkatan ya?..Di tambah silent readers.a banyaknya juga gak tanggung tanggung..**

**Tolong hargain Rye dong Chingu,,Nulis FF itu sama sekali nga' mudah**

**Apa susahnya coba ninggalin jejak walaupun Cuma 'satu' kata**

**Kelihatannya Readers gak minat ya ama FF ini? Yaudah deh kalau gitu FF ini kita END disini aj yah..?**

**Review Chapter ini akan jadi penentu kelanjutan FF, Kalo emang Review.a masih segitu segitu aja Rye akan hapus FF ini…Miiaan T^T**

**Special kiss and Hug to :**

**Sitapumpkinelf|sissy|yutaelfmyworld|WineKyumin137|Hanami Syaheera|ChoLee.13|winecouple|Chella-KMS|lupa username| .1|wanahj058|abilhikmah|lilin Sarang Kyumin|bebek| and all GUESTs**

**REEVIIIEEEWWW PLEASEEEE…!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Rye Kim**

**.**

**Title : Without a Word**

**.**

**Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Genre : Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI,BxB,OOC,TYPO'S,FAILED ff.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is belong EACH OTHER,GOD,PARENTS,THEIR SELF….**

** but this FF is PURELY came from MY MIND….**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!...BASH and FLAM? NOT ALLOWED!...PLAGIARISM? KILLED!...SILENT RIDERS? FF DELETED or DISCONTINUED…..**

**.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE READERDEUL…\(w)/**

**.**

**Note : WARNIIING! Di Chap bakalan banyak JungMin moment**

.

.

====Without A Word====

.

.

.

Sosok Namja tampan di atas ranjang itu mengerjapkan matanya pelan, Berusaha menetralisir sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk ke Obsidian-nya

Tangan yang berbalut kulit pucat itu terangkat memijit kepalanya pelan saat sekelebat rasa sakit menghampiri, Pandangannya beralih kearah meja nakas sekedar melihat pukul berapa sekarang

Dan tidak sengaja pula matanya menangkap sebuah nampan berisi makanan serta beberapa butir obat disana, Dahi itu mulai mencetak beberapa gurat bingung

'Apa yang terjadi padaku semalam?' Gumannya tak mengerti dan saat bayangan dirinya yang pulang kerumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup barulah Kyuhyun-sosok itu- ingat apa yang terjadi

Saat Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mendudukan diri sesuatu terjatuh dari dahinya, Tangannya menggapai kain yang mungkin digunakan oleh seseorang yang merawatnya sebagai kompres, Kyuhyunpun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada nakas tepatnya pada nampan disana

Mengambil dengan cepat selembar Note yang terletak di nampan itu

'**Pagi Kyu~**

**Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apa sudah lebih baik?**

**Kalau begitu syukurlah^^**

**Mianhae..Aku tidak menunggumu terbangun, Aku harus menghadiri jadwal kelas pagi hari ini T^T**

**Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan bubur dan obat untukmu, Dihabiskan Ne?**

**Lekaslah sembuh^^**

**Sungmin'**

"Sungmin" Guman sosok itu pelan, Kyuhyun segera kembali menaruh Note itu dinakas

Obsidian-nya memandang lama nampan yang berisi bubur hangat serta beberapa butir obat itu,

Entah kenapa mata hitam seperti pekatnya malam itu yang biasanya setajam elang kini terlihat sendu saat menatap kearah nampan

"Sungmin" Gumanan lirih itu kembali terdengar dari bibir pucatnya

.

.

.

"Aiiish..Yah Lee Hyuk Jae! Berhenti menghabiskan makananku" Teriak sosok Mungil berambut caramel disana pada sosok yang lebih kurus seraya memukul kepalanya dengan sendok

"Yah..Pukulanmu itu sakit Ryeowook bodoh!" Serapah Hyukjae sedangkan sosok imut yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton kelakuan dua sahabatnya hanya tertawa pelan

"Sudahlah, Kalau kau mau kau bisa mengambil punyaku Hyukie-ah" Ucap Sungmin berusaha melerai dua makhluk manis yang masih saja bergulat

Namja manis dengan posture agak kurus itu segera menatap Sungmin berbinar binar, dengan segera kedua tangan putihnya berpindah dari tubuh Ryeowook yang berusaha melindungi makan siangnya

"Hehe, Kau memang baik Min, Tidak seperti wajan berjalan yang satu ini" Ucap Eunhyuk riang seraya mengeluarkan cengiran konyol sementara Namja mungil bernama Ryeowook disana kembali mem-poutkan bibirnya sebal

"Yah, Hyungie selalu memenangkan Hyukie Hyung, Tidak asik" Gerutu Ryeowook

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, Yah, Dirinya sudah bosan harus mengalami ini setiap hari, Entah kenapa kedua sahabatnya ini tak pernah bisa akur jika sudah menyangkut problema makanan

"Sudahlah Wookie, Jangan memulainya lagi, Aku sudah cukup lelah melihat kalian selalu seperti ini"

Kedua Namja manis itu menurut, Dan kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka walaupun sesekali gerutuan sebal tampak mengalun lirih

Sungmin benar benar harus berterima kasih kepada dua sosok didepannya ini, Karena berkat merekalah setidaknya Sungmin bisa melupakan 'masalah' yang selalu mendera diriya walau hanya sejenak, Kedua orang sahabat baik yang akan selalu setia membuatnya tersenyum kembali

Suasana diantara tiga Namja manis itu kembali tenang

Setidaknya sampai seorang Namja tampan berwajah ikan datang mengusik mereka

"Aku boleh duduk disinikan?" Tanya Namja tampan itu, Dua orang Namja manis disana mengangguk sedangkan satu lagi hanya memutar bola matanya malas,

"Yaaa! Lee Dong Hae, Kenapa kau senang sekali menggangguku" Teriak Eunhyuk marah saat dengan seenaknya Namja mirip ikan itu memakan makanan yang hendak Eunhyuk suapkan kedalam mulutnya sendiri, Sedangkan sang korban hanya tersenyum aneh

Ryeowook dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat sahabat mereka itu, Tentunya mereka tahu benar bagaimana Namja ikan itu sudah jatuh cinta pada sahabat mereka sejak pertama bertemu pada insiden 'Buku'sejak pertama mereka berkuliah disini

"Kau menyeramkan sekali saat marah seperti itu" Ujar Donghae menoel-noel pipi Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae kasar

"Berhenti mengangguku ikan bodoh!" Geramnya Dan mari kita abaikan dua makhluk berbeda spesies itu dan beralih kepada Sungmin yang kini hanya mengaduk aduk makan siangnya tanpa minat

Sesekali helaan nafas lelah keluar dari bibir shape-M sewarna cherry blossom itu, Pikirannya kembali melayang kepada sosok Namja tampan disana

'Apa dia baik baik saja?' pikir Sungmin, Pasalnya tadi pagi saat terbangun Sungmin mendapati dirinya masih berada dalam pelukan erat Kyuhyun, Bukannya senang atau apa, Sungmin bahkan terlalu takut jika saja Kyuhyun terbangun lebih dahulu, Khawatir jika saja itu terjadi maka mungkin Namja tampan itu akan semakin membencinya

Maka Sungmin memutuskan untuk berangkat pagi pagi sekali untuk menghindari Kyuhyun, Tentunya setelah memasakan bubur dan menyiapkan obat untuk sang Namja, Padahal hatinya berharap jika saja ia masih bisa bersama Kyuhyun lebih lama, Membayangkan bagaimana hatinya akan ikut menghangat saat menatap lekat wajah tampan itu

Dan tiba tiba saja ingatan tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun memeluknya semalam terlintas dipikirannya, Tanpa diperintah semburat kemerahan mulai menghiasi dua pipi chubby itu, lalu tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman malu malu

'Aiish, Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin' Batinnya

Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya menepuk dahi saat pikirannya berkelana jauh

.

"Yaah! Kyuhyun oppa berkelahi dengan Jungmo opaa!"

"Mwooo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mereka dimana sekarang?"

"Di ruangan seni, Ayo cepat kesana"

"Omo! Ini gawat Kajja!"

Teriakan teriakan heboh itu meramaikan suasana kantin yang tadinya tenang, Tak urung membuat para mahasiswa disana bergegas keluar menuju ruang kesenian, Sekedar menyaksikan bagaimana keadaan dua pangeran kampus itu sekarang

Dan sosok manis yang tadi masih terdiam kini segera ikut berlari ke ruang seni saat mendengar nama dua orang penting dihidupnya itu disebut terlebih saat embel embel 'Berkelahi' ikut mendampingi

.

.

BUGH

"Brengsek kau!"

SRET..BUGH..

"Haha, Kenapa Hmm? Kau takut aku mengambilnya?"

BUGH

"MATI SAJA KAU BAJINGAN!"

Baku hantam antara dua Namja tampan disana membuat jeritan para Yeoja bergema nyaring, Telah berkali kali beberapa diantara kerumunan itu berusaha melerai tetapi tak urung mereka sendiri yang terkena imbasnya

Bugh..

Jungmo tersungkur kelantai marmer itu saat pukulan Kyuhyun mengenai pipinya telak bersamaan dengan tatapan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya nyalang,

Jungmop berusaha bangkit namun tubuhnya terlalu sakit hanya sekedar untuk kembali berdiri, Salah satu sudut bibirnya pun tampak mengalirkan darah,

Merasa masih belum puas, Kyuhyun dengan kalap segera menghampiri Jungmo menindih cepat tubuh tinggi Namja itu, Hampir saja pukulan telak kembali Kyuhyun layangkan jika saja teriakan itu tidak menginterupsi kegiatannya

"BERHENTI!" Jerit seseorang disana, Nafasnya tampak terengah engah menatap dua Namja yang masih setia pada posisi mereka, Foxy yang biasanya bersinar lembut kini terlihat menajam

Pandangan dua Namja itu beralih kepada sang pelaku teriakan, Kyuhyun yang merespon segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Jungmo, Berdiri tegap dengan sorot mata yang masih menampakan kemarahan

Sungmin yang tadi berteriak segera melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Namja disana, Hatinya sempat bimbang sesaat, Siapa yang harus ia hampiri

Tapi saat sebuah pernyataan melintas dipikirannya Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghampiri sosok yang ia anggap tepat

Sungmin berjongkok seraya membantu sosok itu untuk mendudukan diri, Foxy-nya menatap khawatir

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Sungmin seraya mengambil sapu tangannya dari kantong celana dan dengan segera menghapus darah yang terus menerus mengalir dari sudut bibir sang Namja

"Gwenchana Min, Aku tidak apa apa, Sungguh" Ucap sosok yang disenyalisir sebagai Jungmo itu seraya tersenyum kearah Sungmin, Lalu Sungmin menjawab dengan anggukan pelan seolah mengerti jika ia diminta untuk berhenti secara halus

Setelah lama terdiam menatap Jungmo mata Sungmin tiba tiba mengerjap pelan sempat terlupa pada satu orang lagi yang kini ia punggungi, Mata Foxy pun memejam berusaha meredam suatu hasrat yang baru saja terlintas,

'Tidak, Aku tidak boleh menghampiri Kyuhyun, Atau dia akan semakin membenciku setelah ini'

Sungmin kembali membuka Foxy-nya lalu melirik Jungmo yang kini ternyata sedang membalas pandangan Kyuhyun dengan tajam

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Sungmin, Jungmo beralih menatap Sungmin sejenak, Tapi sedetik kemudian bibir itu membentuk seringai kejam bersamaan dengan matanya yang kembali menatap kejam kearah sosok angkuh yang masih berdiri disana

"Tidak apa Min, Aku hanya memberi sedikit saran untuk orang tidak berguna seperti dia—

Jungmo menjeda kalimatnya sejenak sebelum kembali menyeringai sadis

"Orang bodoh yang takut miliknya yang berharga diambil, Tapi tidak ingin berusaha mempertahankan" Ucapnya penuh penekanan, Dan sosok disana hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya se erat mungkin menahan emosi yang bisa meledak kapan saja

Sungmin yang perlahan menyadari suasana kembali mencekam dengan segera membopong tubuh tinggi Jungmo keluar dari kerumunan, Mungkin saja setelah ini akan terjadi hal yang lebih serius jika saja Sungmin tak menyeret pergi salah satu dari mereka

Sepintas manik Foxy itu bertemu pandang dengan Obsidian tajam disana yang ternyata sedang menatap dalam dirinya,

Sungmin dapat melihat jelas jika di Obsidian itu dipenuhi berbagai sorot yang tak dapat ia baca artinya, Tapi sebagian besar ia merasakan kalau ada perasaan yang begitu lemah dan rapuh disana, Berusaha mengabaikan kontak mata itu segera terputus bersamaan dengan Sungmin yang membawa tubuh Jungmo menjauh

"Kita obati lukamu Jungmo-ya" Ujar Sungmin sendu

.

.

====Without A Word====

.

.

.

"Akhh Sakit" Pekik Jungmo saat Sungmin mencoba mengobati memar dipipinya yang mana berhasil membuat sosok manis mencibir pelan

"Yaaah, Kim Jungmo! Berhenti merengek seperti Yeoja, Ini tidak akan selesai jika kau terus seperti ini" Omel Sungmin seraya mem-poutkan bibirnya,

Sebenarnya rasa penasaran dikepala Namja cantik itu masih begitu kentara, Begitu ingin menanyakan perihal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Jungmo dan Kyuhyun

Namun Sungmin sadar jika ia melakukan itu mungkin akan ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi setelah ini, Maka menurut Sungmin diam saat ini adalah yang terbaik

"Aiish, Yah, Dokter itu tidak boleh memarahi pasiennya, Bagaimana sih" Ucap Jungmo pura pura sebal mem-poutkan bibirnya meniru gesture sang Aegyo king saat sedang marah ataupun merasa sebal

Melihat Failed Aegyo milik Jungmo Sungmin pun tertawa geli

'Tidak cocok sekali' Batin Sungmin geli, Saat Sungmin masih saja mengurai senyum cantik tanpa ia sadari Jungmo memandangnya begitu teduh, mata onyx bening itu menatap Sungmin begitu lembut, Terlihat ada perasaan rindu yang begitu mendalam disana

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik saat tersenyum seperti itu Min" Ucap Jungmo membuat kegiatan sang Namja manis terhenti sesaat

"Eh?"

"Sungmin yang tersenyum seperti ini benar benar cantik—

-Teruslah tersenyum seperti ini, Kembalilah menjadi Sungmin yang dulu" Ucap Jungmo seraya mengelus pelan pipi putih Sungmin, Namun dengan cepat pula tangan putih itu menepisnya halus

"J-Jangan seperti ini Jungmo-ya "

Jungmo tersenyum pedih

"Kau berubah Min, Kau berubah sejak setahun yang lalu,"

" Aku benar benar merindukan Sungmin yang periang seperti dulu, Kemana perginya sosok itu?"

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, Sungmin pun sebenarnya sadar betul dirinya sudah jarang sekali tersenyum atau mungkin tertawa lepas semenjak satu tahun lalu,

Saat Kyuhyun masuk semuanya berubah, Saat Kyuhyun yang harus membuat dirinya terus menerus meneteskan air mata setiap harinya turut serta membuat sosoknya yang periang itupun turut pergi entah kemana, Sungmin pun tak berhak memutuskan seperti itu

Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan disini, Kyuhyun tak bisa dijadikan sumber masalah begitu saja, Andaikan..

Andaikan ia pergi dari kehidupan Kyuhyun, Mungkin dia tak harus selalu menahan sakit seperti ini

Sungmin lelah, Sangat lelah bahkan, Ia..Begitu ingin mencoba berhenti mengejar kebahagiaan yang jauh itu, Namun Sungmin juga sangat takut, Takut saat dirinya memilih untuk berhenti walaupun hanya satu detik lamanya takut akan Kyuhyun yang mungkin berbalik untuk mengulurkan tangannya,

Sungmin ingin berhenti, Saat Namja tampan itu sendiri yang memintanya pergi, Memintanya untuk menjauh dari kehidupan sang Namja, Namun nyatanya seperti menunggu hujan dibulan juli entah kapan akan datang masa seperti itu

Sadar akan Sungmin yang hanya terdiam Jungmo segera menyentuh tangan Sungmin pelan mencoba melepas lilitan rasa sakit yang kembali melingkupi Namja cantik itu, Yang mana membuat Sungmin ikut menatapnya

"Ayo ikut aku Min" Ajak Jungmo seraya tersenyum, Sedangkan Sungmin mengerjap heran

"aku akan membawamu ketempat yang akan membuat Sungmin-ku yang periang kembali" Ucap Jungmo kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaaaaah….Lelaaahnyaaa" Lega Sungmin seraya mendudukan dirinya di bangku putih panjang disana diikuti dengan Jungmo disebelah

"Kau Senang?" Tanya Jungmo saat melihat Sungmin yang entah sadar atau tidak terus menerus mengukir seyuman cantiknya

Bertanya dimana mereka? kini dua anak manusia itu tengah berada di Lotte World, Jungmo yang tidak ingin melihat Namja manis itu terus menerus bersedih memutuskan untuk membawa sang Namja manis ketempat favorit mereka saat masih High School dahulu

"Mm.." Angguk Sungmin senang,

Matanya Foxy-nya tak henti henti menelisik seluruh tempat nan luas itu, Dan dirinya kembali tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Jungmo yang dengan setianya mengekori kemanapun ia pergi saat Sungmin ingin menaiki sebuah wahana

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Lain kali kau harus selalu tersenyum seperti ini maka…Aku akan membawamu ketempat tempat yang menyenangkan seperti ini, setiap hari"

Sungmin menatap Jungmo teduh, Hatinya ikut mengahangat saat menyadari bagaimana Jungmo begitu menaruh perhatian terhadap dirinya

Sungmin bukannya tak tahu tak ia sangat tahu malah bagaimana Namja ini menyimpan perasaan Khusus padanya, Namun Sungmin tak bisa berbuat lebih, Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun telah mengikatnya terlalu kuat sehingga begitu sulit untuk terlepas

"Gumawo Jungmo-ya" Ucapnya membuat Jungmo mengacak rambut hitamnya gemas, Saat Sungmin lagi lagi tersenyum

.

"Eoh Min, Kau mau mencoba menaiki itu?" Tanya Jungmo saat matanya menatap sepasang kekasih yang tengah menyewa dua buah sepeda untuk berkeliling, Mungkin saja Sungmin akan senang jika di ajak bersepeda seperti itu

"Eh? Naik apa?" Bingung Sungmin sedangkan tanpa menjawab Jungmo segera menarik Sungmin kearah tempat penyewaan sepeda

Sesampainya ditempat itu Sungmin meneguk ludah susah saat Foxy-nya menatap sepeda yang berjejer rapi, Ia ingin menolak tapi tak enak hati saat melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Jungmo, Bukan karena apa, Hanya saja dia—

"Mmm…J-Jungmo-ya" Panggilnya pelan sedangkan Jungmo yang sedang memilih sepeda utnuk mereka berdua segera menghadap kearah Namja manis itu

"Wae?"

Saat Jungmo menatapnya dengan pandangan senang, Sungmin malah semakin kehilangan focus Foxy-nya, Bagaimana kalau Jungmo menghinanya setelah tau kalau dia..

"Mm..I-itu, s-sebenarnya aku, TIdak bisa bersepeda" Ucap Sungmin buru buru takut jika saja ada orang lain yang mendengar ucapannya barusan

"Apaa?" Tanya Jungmo kaget, Perutnya tiba tiba merasa geli sendiri mendengar pengakuan Namja manis itu

"Aku tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda!" Ucap Sungmin sebal

"Hmmphh!"

"Aiish, Jangan tertawa!" Gerutu Sungmin sebal saat melihat Jungmo berusaha menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak

"Hahahaha..hahaha" Oke, Lihatlah kelinci manis kita yang sekarang makin menekuk kusut wajahnya

"Yaaah! AIiish"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya seperti itu..Belokan kekiri"

"Aa…Tunggu Tunggu.."

"Jaga Keseimbanganmu Min"

"AA..Chakkaman"

"Aku lepas Ne?"

"ANDWE! Jungmo-ya jangan dilepas Yaaaah"

Bruuk

Bunyi benturan antara sepeda, Tubuh manusia, Serta tanah itu terdengar nyaring saat Sungmin terjatuh dari sepedanya, Dan tak lama setelah itu dengan panik Jungmo pun menghampiri Sungmin

"Aigoo, Jeongmal Mianhae Min, Ada Yang sakit?" Tanyanya Khawatir saat Sungmin terus menerus memegangi bagian kepalanya

.

Pandangan Sungmin mengabur,Sekelebat rasa sakit yang amat sangat Sungmin rasakan dengan jelas, Sungmin mencoba memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali mencoba kembali meraih fokus namun pemandangan yang didapatnya terasa begitu aneh,

Terasa seperti menonton sebuah Film,

Sungmin melihat dirinya sendiri yang sedang menaiki sebuah sepeda dengan raut cemas begitu kentara dan jangan lupakan seseorang tampak begitu telaten memegangi bagian belakang sepedanya disertai berbagai macam aba aba belokan dilontarkan sebagai arahan

"Yaa..Begitu Ming, Bagus teruslah seimbang"

"Aa..Ne.."

"Aku lepas Ne?"

"Tunggu! Jangan dilep—"

Bruukh

"Akkh"

Sungmin lalu melihat bahwa disana dirinya terjatuh kembali dari sepeda diikuti sosok itu yang kembali berlari menghampiri dengan panik

"Gwenchana Ming?" Tanya sosok itu khawatir, sedangkan terlihat Sungmin malah menahan bulir hangat di Foxy-nya agar tidak lolos sembari memegangi lututnya yang tampak sedikit lecet

"Inii..Benar benar sakit" Ucap Sungmin di iringi dengan bulir air mata yang mulai turun, Sedangkan sosok itu hanya terkekeh pelan

"Aigoo, Cengeng sekali eoh? sudah jangan menangis" Ucap sosok itu seraya membawa Sungmin kepelukan hangatnya, Sungmin tampak makin menenggelamkan kepala mungilnya ke dada bidang sosok itu

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau belajar bersepeda lagi" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada sebal dan sosok itupun terkekeh geli seraya mencium puncak kepala Sungmin dengan sayang

"Nee,Setelah ini Tidak usah belajar lagi Ming, Nah sekarang jangan menangis lagi" Ucap sosok itu seraya menghapus lelehan air mata dipipi putih milik Sungmin lalu dengan perlahan membawa bibirnya mendekat kearah bibir sewarna sakura milik Sungmin dan mengawali sebuah ciuman yang begitu terlihat manis

.

Sungmin yang masih berdiri disana tampak kembali memegangi kepalanya, Rasa sakit yang luar biasa kembali menghantamnya, Dan seketika itu pula semua bayangan didepannya lenyap seketika berganti dengan sosok Jungmo yang memandanginya cemas

"Min..Min, Gwenchana?"

"Jungmo-ya?" Gumannya

"Aiigo, Min..Apa kepalamu terbentur? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Jungmo begitu khawatir namun hanya dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Sungmin

"Anniyo, Nan gwenchana Jungmo-ya, Hanya saja tadi aku merasakan sakit dikepala lau hal aneh terjadi" Ucap Sungmin dengan ekpresi bingung yang kentara, Dan entah kenapa pula Jungmo disana terlihat begitu susah saat meneguk saliva-nya

'Tidak, Kumohon jangan sekarang'

"Aku—

-Melihat sosok diriku sendiri yang sedang belajar bersepeda dan juga sosok lain disana lalu aku terjatuh"

Ujar Sungmin, Dengan cepat Foxy-nya kembali memandang Jungmo

"Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa sosok itu wajahnya terlalu buram… Jungmo-ya?"

"N-Ne?"

"Apa aku pernah belajar bersepeda sebelumnya? Bukankah aku selalu bersamamu dari dahulu hingga sekarang? Kau saja tidak tahu kalau aku tidak bisa bersepeda" Tanya Sungmin penasaran

"E-em entahlah Min, Aku juga tidak tahu..Setauku kau bahkan belum pernah menyentuh sepeda selama ini, Mungkin itu hanya semacam gejala ilmiah biasa, Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi"

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, Yah Mungkin Jungmo benar soal itu, Lagi pula seingat Sungmin ia memang tak pernah belajar bersepeda sekalipun

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Karena kau telah membuatku terjatuh kau harus mentraktirku makan ice cream..!" Tuntut Sungmin sedangkan Jungmo hanya mencibir pelan

"Dasar tukang peras!" Ujar Jungmo menggoda Sungmin sedangkan Sang Namja manis hanya menjulurkan lidahnya

"Weeek, Biar saja"

.

.

"Masshitta!" Ujar Sungmin begitu riang melahap ice creamnya, Sedangkan Jungmo hanya memandang Sungmin dengan begitu teduh

"AAish..Jeongmal Jungseohamnida Ahjuma"

"Ah kau ini bagaimana, Lihat yang benar jika sedang berjalan"

"Ne, Saya benar benar minta maaf"

Jungmo dan Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah keributan yang terjadi disana

'Dia' Jungmo membulatkan matanya kaget, Bahaya!

'"Min ayo pulang hari sudah mulai sore" Ujar Jungmo cepat cepat

"Mmm" Angguk Sungmin, Jungmopun dengan segera membawa Sungmin pergi dari sana sebelum sesuatu yang benar benar di khawatirkannya terjadi

'Tidak, Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin bertemu dengan'nya' '

.

.

====Without A Word====

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Anyyeooong Rye kembali dengan Ch 4..**

**Disini banyak JungMin momentnya ya? Mianhae kalau readers pada nga' suka, soalnya itu udah jadi Tuntutan jalan ceritanya Chingu-ya...Jadi nga' bisa diotak atik lagii =_=V**

**Bagi yang nunggu KyuMin moment, Mungkin harus sedikit bersabar ne?**

**Semua ada waktunya *SokBijak #DiGamparReaderdeul**

**Dan untuk reader yang nanya author kemarin, 'Ini Ff re-publish ya?'**

'**Ngaaaaaaa' Chinguuuu,,,,Ni FF baru keluar sekaraaaaaaaang! bukan re-publish sama sekali, Chingu emang pernah baca FF kek gini dimana?'**

**Okey udah deh cuap cuapnya, Rye juga udah bingung mau ngomong apa..T^T**

**Nah Rye Mau voting aja deh..enaknya FF ini dibikinin Flashback nanti atau di ungkapin pake Clue sedikit demi sedikit aja? Ini keputusan readers okey, Rye kan author baik hati, Berbakti kepada kedua orang tua, Dan rajin menabung^^ #Plak karena itulah Rye sangat menyayangi readers sekalian..**

**OKeeey..Bye, Bye, Bye! #DadahBarengWookieBaby**

**Special Hug and Kiss to :**

**Sitapumpkinelf|sissy|yutaelfmyworld|WineKyumin137|Hanami Syaheera|ChoLee.13|winecouple|Chella-KMS| .1|wanahj058|abilhikmah|lilin Sarang Kyumin|bebek|gothiclolita89|kiki|JSJW407|kyuminsaranghae|kukyuruyuk|KobayashiAde|Guest and all FAVs,FOLLOWs and GUESTs**

**Review lagi ne? "Apalah arti seorang Author tanpa adanya Review and Readers"**

**Sorry for TYPOs!**

**Last**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Rye Kim**

**.**

**Title : Without a Word**

**.**

**Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Genre : Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Warning : TYPO's,YAOI,BxB,OOC,FAILED ff.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is belong EACH OTHER,GOD,PARENTS,THEIR SELF….**

** but this FF is PURELY came from MY MIND….**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!...BASH and FLAM? NOT ALLOWED!...PLAGIARISM? KILLED!...SILENT RIDERS? FF DELETED or DISCONTINUED…..**

**.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE READERDEUL…\(w)/**

.

.

====Without A Word====

.

.

_**.**_

**FLASHBACK ON**

Namja cantik yang disenyalisir sebagai Sungmin itu memandang lama layar i-phone pink miliknya, Senyum tak kentara terukir lembut kala menatap potret wajah seseorang yang telah diset sebagai layar dasar

"Aaahh Choi Siwon, Kenapa kau begitu tampan~" Ungkapan penuh rasa puja terlontar manis dibibir cherry itu bersamaan dengan binar mata yang begitu memikat,

Yaah..Mungkin kalian bisa mengatakan jika Namja manis kita telah gila melihat bagaimana kelakuan tak waras dengan mulai menempatkan satu ciuman mesra diwajah-Ralat-dilayar i-phone pink itu,Seakan pepatah 'tak bisa mencium sang idola photonya pun jadi' telah melekat didiri seorang Lee Sungmin

Setidaknya senyuman itu masih terukir manis sebelum mata Foxy beningnya membulat selebar mungkin mendapati layar i-phonenya menggelap bersamaan dengan hancurnya benda yang dari awal memang tak memiliki nyawa itu

Sungmin refleks berteriak marah kepada sang pelaku penganiyayaan tak bermoral terhadap i-phonenya

"Ups, Mian" Ucapan maaf setengah mengejekpun terdengar begitu sang Namja tampan pelaku perusakan melirik jahil kearah i-phone milik sang pendamping hidup

"Yaaaaaaah! Cho, Kau benar benar menyebalkan eoh?!" Amuk Sungmin bersamaan dengan bantal guling yang mendarat tepat diwajah tampan itu

"Yah, Yah…Lee Sungmin berhenti..YAAA!" Kyuhyun beralih menempatkan dirinya dalam keadaan berlindung saat serangan bertubi tubi milik Sungmin tak kunjung usai

Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat tangannya dari kepala saat merasakan benda lembut namun menyiksa itu tak lagi membentur kepala jeniusnya

"Kau jahat, Hiks" Isakan pelan itu sanggup membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya lebar, Oh ayolah..ini benar benar pagi yang terlalu cerah jika hanya untuk mendengarkan tangisan pilu seekor kelinci jadi jadian itu

"Yah, Ming..Aish jangan menangis..Oke oke aku minta maaf, aku akan membeli i-phone baru yang lebih pink(?) dari ini, Uljimma…"

Bukannya diam kelinci manis iu malah makin mendelik marah

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengganggu hidupku!, Aku bahkan merasa sudah menjadi istri yang begitu baik untukmu kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?!"

"Yah! Itu juga salahmu, Kau pikir aku tidak bosan jika kau acuhkan hanya gara gara artis Choi pabbo itu, yang jelas jelas aku makhluk hidup disini tapi kau malah mementingkan artis jelek didalam benda matimu itu, Lalu aku harus berkomunikasi dengan siapa? Dengan perabotan rumah kita?..Lagi pula kita sepasang suami istri sekarang, Kenapa kau tetap keras kepala menghindari status itu?" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengacak surai ikal coklatnya kesal, Namun taka ada sahutan berarti dari kelinci manis didepannya

Sungmin hanya memainkan ujung bajunya, Lalu cicitan lemah setidaknnya mulai terdengar dari bibir mungilnya

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya belum terbiasa Kyuhyun, Kau tau? Semua ini begitu tiba tiba..Saat Appa dan Eomma kita memutuskan untuk memulai perjodohan dan akhirnya kita menikah, Bahkan kita berdua masih berkuliah Kyuhyun-ah. Aku butuh waktu agar dapat menyesuaikan diri jika sekarang aku sudah tidak sendiri lagi, Lagi pula memang dari awal kita tidak memiliki rasa apapun bukan?"

Nyut~

Hati Kyuhyun entah kenapa tiba tiba terasa nyilu begitu mendengar kata –Tidak memiliki rasa apapun- dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya menatap sendu..Entah kenapa bahkan dia sendiri tak begitu mengerti tentang persaannya, Begitu aneh akhir akhir ini

Telah tinggal dengan Sungmin selama 5 bulan lebih cukup untuk membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdebar keras saat menatap wajah baby face itu, Dan cukup pula membuat Kyuhyun merasa begitu marah saat Sungmin lebih memperhatikan yang lain dari pada dirinya

Kyuhyun tak yakin tapi juga tak begitu ragu, Apakah ia jatuh…

Semudah ini?

"Anni Ming, Hanya saja, Aku kesal saat diacuhkan denganmu, A-Anni,..M-mak-masudku kau tau? Aku tidak suka diacuhkan oleh siapapun, yah itu. Jadi jangan pernah mengacuhkanku lagi"

Kyuhyun mendadak menatap Sungmin dengan kikuk, Kyuhyun benar benar mengumpat mulutnya sekarang, Bagaimana bisa mulut bodohnya itu berkata seperti itu..Aishhh, Kyuhyun memanjatkan do'a keras keras dalam hati saat melihat Namja manis itu mendelik kearahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Kyuhyun-ah" Panggil Sungmin pelan

"A-apa?"

"Kau…Menyukaiku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata polosnya,Dan benar saja seketika Kyuhyun menegang

"Yah! A-pa apaan itu, K-kau bercanda atau apa? Tentu saja t-tidak!, Aish sudahlah, Aku ingin mandi"

Sahut Kyuhyun cepat, seketika pula Namja tampan itu menjauh dari ranjang tempatnya dan Sungmin membawa tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi. Yah, Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak akan sanggup untuk terus menatap mata Sungmin dengan keadaan seperti ini, Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika SUngmin akan tau. Ingat? Mata tidak bisa berbohong.

Dan tentunya jangan lupakan jantungnya yang masih berpacu begitu kencang selekas pertanyaan Sungmin tadi

.

.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada pintu kamar mandi, Matanya menutup pelan bersamaan dengan tangan pucat yang ikut memegangi daerah dada

Dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kejadian itu Kyuhyun telah melupakan sejenak seseorang dimasa lalunya, Yang bahkan Kyuhyun pikir tidak mungkin bisa,

Bahkan semenjak hari tiu. Kyuhyun mengira dia tak akan tahu kapan ia bisa tersenyum dan berbincang dengan bebas lagi, Tapi Namja manis itu merubah segalanya. Yang malah membuat Kyuhyun lebih penuh lagi dengan senyuman dari pada yang sebelumnya

Bahkan anehnya Jantung Kyuhyun entah kenapa berdebar lebih keras untuk sang Namja manis dibanding saat masih bersama orang 'itu'

Dan itu semua karena istri manisnya. Lee Sungmin

"Sungmin-ah.."

Sepertinya aku benar benar telah jatuh untukmu

.

Sungmin menatap pintu kamar mandi yang telah tertutup dengan sorot mata sendu, Sepertinya kali ini belum bisa. Terlalu sulit bahkan

"JIka saja jawabanmu 'iya' Kyuhyun-ah" Gumanan pelan terdengar

Maka aku juga akan menjawab bahwa—

…

Aku juga.

.

.

====Without A Word====

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat dikoridor kampusnya, Menembus kerumunan siswa yang mencoba mencapai rumahnya secepat mungkin sebelum hujan semakin menderas. Ya tuhan..bisa bisanya Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini,

Kemana Kyuhyun si Ice prince yang dulu? Yang selalu menunjukan wajah datarnya pada semua orang yang sekarang bahkan begitu terlihat berbanding terbalik dengan semua gelagat rusuhnya

Mata Obsidian itu dengan cepat menyusuri wajah siapapun dalam jangkauan pandangnya mencoba menemukan sosok Namja manis yang sedari tadi tak bisa membuat kekhawatiran didada Namja tampan itu lenyap, Hujan. Petir. Sungmin kata kata berantai itu terus berlalulalang dikepalanya

Tentu saja Kyuhyun paham betul jika sosok manis yang dicarinya tidak mungkin berani untuk menjejakan kakinya untuk pulang ditengah keadaan seperti ini

Terlebih suara hujan yang terdengar makin deras dan ingatannya yang kembali mengulang saat bagaimana terakhir kali Dia melihat keadaan Sungmin saat hujan deras berhasil dengan baik membuat raut panic itu makin kentara

Dan benar saja, Seketika Obsidian Kyuhyun menyipit cepat saat matanya menangkap tubuh mungil yang mengigil takut di bangkunya, Kedua tangan mungil itu tampak memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri. Mencari kehangatan juga perlindungan. Sesekali bibir mungil itu mengumpat kecil kepada sang cuaca yang sama sekali tak memihak padanya

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, Tubuh tingginya dengan segera melesat cepat kepinggiran kelas kosong itu, Dan berhenti tepat dihadapan sosok mungil Sungmin, Membuat pandangan Namja manis itu sesegara mungkin mendongak keatas

Manik Foxy-nya membulat kaget saat merasakan bagaimana rasa hangat dengan seketika melingkupi tubuh mungilnya, dengan kedua lengan kokoh yang memeluknya begitu erat. Memendam wajah manisnya jauh kedalam dada bidang itu

"Tenanglah, Aku disini" Kata kata menenangkan Kyuhyun lontarkan bersamaan dengan ciuman kecil di pucuk kepala sang Namja manis

"Ky-Kyuhyun" Cicit Sungmin, Namun tak menghalangi kedua lengan mungilnya yang turut melingkupi tubuh Kyuhyun mencari kehangatan

"Bagaimana kalau semua orang tau status kita?" Tanya Sungmin pelan setelah menyamankan posisi pelukannya, Hembusan nafas kesal Sungmin tangkap dengan baik dari Suaminya itu

"Lagi pula tak harus sepanik ini bukan? Aku baik baik saja percayalah"

"Kau ini benar benar eoh?!, Sudah jangan perdulikan hal itu dulu. Bukankah sekarang tidak ada seorangpun disini?. Semua orang sudah pulang, Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencarimu dalam keadaan hujan deras dengan bunyi petir menakutkan seperti ini! Lagi pula aku—

Sungmin menunggu dengan sabar saat Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya, Tubuhnya juga turut merasakan bagaimana lengan itu menariknya masuk lebih dalam kepelukan hangat itu, Bukan apa. Tapi sadar atau tidak Sungmin bisa mendengar nada panik di antara kalimat Kyuhyun, Juga detak jantung milik sang suami yang mulai berdebar tak beraturan

—Terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu Ming" Dan pengakuan kecil itu sukses membuat Sungmin kembali berdebar untuk hari ini

.

.

Kyuhyun memfokuskan matanya kejalanan yang tengah ia tempuh dengan mobil, Sesekali matanya terlihat mencuri pandang kearah sosok yang masih terdiam memandangi tetesan tetesan air hujan dari jendela mobil

Kyuhyun telah meyakinkan hatinya, Dirinya tak lagi bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya telah benar benar jatuh untuk sosok indah disampingnya kini,

Dimulai saat bagaimana sosok itu tiba tiba hadir dihidupnya dan menjadi 'istri'nya, Merubah haluan hidup Kyuhyun dengan begitu mudah pada setiap pertengkaran manis mereka semenjak pernikahan paksa itu, Sungmin benar benar sempurna.

Memiliki kadar kepolosan juga hati bak seorang malaikat benar benar berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut padanya, Bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak percaya jika semua senyum yang telah bisa ia sebarkan dengan bebas saat ini adalah berkat Namja cantik ini

Dan juga—

Membuat Kyuhyun sadar sepenuhnya, Perasaan yang ia rasakan saat bersama Sungmin jauh lebih berwarna dibandingkan rasa saat bersama orang 'itu'

Bahkan Kyuhyun tak bisa melarang jantung untuk terus berdebar keras kala saat dirinya bersama Sungmin, selalu sama cepatnya seperti saat Sungmin melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan padanya seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun bahkan hampir kehilangan fokusnya

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Sungmin saat selesai dari kegiatan diamnya, Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dari ekor matanya

"Boleh, Tapi dirumah saja" Jawabnya singkat, Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu aku akan memasak Ramyun nanti untuk kita, Sepertinya hari ini membuatku cukup lapar. Haaah, Ternyata diet itu bukanlah hal mudah"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lebar saat kalimat itu Sungmin lontarkan

"Kau Diet?!" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada terlewat keras

"Aissh, Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?!" kesal Sungmin saat dengan sukses teriakan nyaring Kyuhyun menyapa gendang telinganya

"Yah! Harus berapa kali kubilang kau tidak perlu diet Sungmin?! Memangnya atas dasar apa sehingga berpikiran tubuhmu itu memerlukan diet eoh?" Kesal Kyuhyun

Bagaimana tidak. Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun menganggap tubuh Sungmin kelihatan gendut sangat sempurna malah hanya saja mungkin sedikit berisi, Yah! Hanya SEDIKIT

Lalu kenapa dengan tiba tiba kelinci manis itu berpikiran untuk diet?

"Aish Kyuhyun. Kau buta atau apa? Apa kau tidak lihat. Berat badanku bertambah akhir akhir ini, Lagi pula Jungmo juga bilang begitu aku gemukan sekarang"

Kyuhyun merasakan dengan jelas jika pegangannya pada kemudi mobil mengerat, Sungmin mengucapkan nama laknat itu, Nama yang bahkan telah Kyuhyun masukan sebagai black list diotaknya, Apa apaan itu?

Demi apa, Kyuhyun bahkan bisa merasakan seluruh darahnya akan memanas saat melihat bagaimana Namja tak tahu diri itu terus terusan berada disekitar Sungmin, Bukannya tak tahu. Kyuhyun sadar betul malah jika Namja menyebalkan itu telah menaruh perasaan istimewa pada sang istri, Dan itu Sungmin sendiri yang bilang

Kyuhyun terkadang juga begitu mengumpat posisinya di kampus, saat tak bisa dengan bebas menunjukan statusnya dan Sungmin, Yah..Harus diakui ini juga merupakan kesepakatannya dengan Sungmin dahulu, Dan dengan bodohnya sekarang Kyuhyun malah menyesali semua itu

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Jungmo bilang begitu? Aku bahkan beranggapan bahwa tubuhmu sangat sempurna, Lagi pula siapa suruh kau mendengarkan ucapan Namja tiang listrik itu?!, Jangan mentang mentang dia teman High school mu jadi kau lebih mendengarkannya dari pada aku,Walaupun dia mengenalmu lebih dulu tapi Kau tahu aku suamimu disini!"

Ucap Kyuhyun kesal panjang kali lebar, membuat Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun geli. Yah tanpa sadar bahkan Namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu telah mengekspresikan rasa cemburu juga sikap posesifnya dengan sangat baik. Sungmin mengangguk sok asik

"Baiklah tuan Cho yang sangat pencemburu, Aku tidak akan diet lagi kalau begitu" Ucap Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun harus kembali terkaget

Ya tuhan, Dia keceplosan lagii

.

.

"Yah seperti itu..tembak lagii!"

"Ah sial.."

"Mati kau..!"

Suara suara berisik Kyuhyun mulai terdengar begitu mengganggu Sungmin yang tengah menonton tv disebelah Kyuhyunpun melirik kesal

"Yah Kyu!, Diamlah..kenapa sampai seheboh itu! Aku sedang menonton" Kesal Sungmin

Krik…Krik..

Angin lalu, Kyuhyun bahkan tak menanggapi Sungmin makin melanjutkan peperangan visualnya

"YAAh! Aishh," Sungmin dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya merebut paksa benda hitam persegi empat menyebalkan itu dari tangan Kyuhyun

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, Ming?! Kembalikan" Dan aksi rebut merebut antara suami istri itu tak terelakan saat Sungmin masih berusaha menyembunyikan benda kesayangan Kyuhyun itu di belakang tubuhnya

Brugh

Deg

Foxy dan Obsidian itu bertemu pandang, saat dengan tidak elitnya tubuh yang lebih tinggi ambruk menindih tubuh mungil dibawahnya, Jantung kedua sejoli itu bahkan masih berdebar dengan cepatnya seakan berlomba mencapai garis finish

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin dibawahnya penuh dengan kekaguman, Pahatan itu benar benar sempurna, Bahkan hembusan nafas wangi Sungmin terasa begitu menenangkan saat menerpa wajah Kyuhyun

Entah siapa yang memulai tapi berangsur bersama waktu yang berjalan perlahan wajah itu saling mendekat memfokuskan pandangan pada belahan bibir lawannya masing masing

Dan tak urung membuat kedua bibir berbeda volume itu bertemu. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat yang begitu polos di awal, Namun segera berganti saat ucapan Kyuhyun mengawali segalanya

"Aku selalu ingin mencoba hal ini" Gumanan pelan serta elusan dipipi Sungmin itu mengawali ciuman yang lebih intim dan dalam antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

Lumatan pelan Kyuhyun beri pada bibir bawah Sungmin menghisap kuat setelahnya mencecap seluruh rasa semanis madu yang akan segera menjadi candu untuknya. Tubuh Sungmin melemas saat Kyuhyun terus memagut lembut bibirnya bahkan secara naluri tangannya terangkat itu melingkupi leher Kyuhyun, Sungmin ikut membalas ciuman pertamanya

"nggh~"

Sungmin melenguh pelan saat lidah Kyuhyun yang telah ikut andil turut memasuki rongga hangatnya, Mengabsen semua yang ada disana dan tak lupa juga mengajak lidah Sungmin agar ikut menari, Bahkan Sungmin bisa merasakan aliran saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir menyusuri dagunya

Perlahan tangan pucat Kyuhyun yang bebas mulai menyusup masuk kedalam piyama Sungmin mengelus pelan permukaan kulit mulus tanpa cela itu menghasilkan satu erangan lolos bersamaan dengan mengeratnya rangkulan Sungmin

"Nnggh~ Kyuhh.."

Semuanya mungkin akan menjurus kekegiatan yang lebih intim lagi jika saja tangan mungil itu tak menghentikan semuanya, Membuat untaian benang saliva saat kedua belah bibir itu terlepas

Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya setelah menyesapi lebutnya bibir merah Sungmin menempelkan dahi mereka masing masing. Wajah Sungmin tampak begitu memerah dengan nafas tersengal

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin begitu dalam

"Sepertinya aku harus mengakui ini" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan bersamaan dengan terpaan nafasnya pada wajah Sungmin

"Kau tidak ingin membuka lembaran baru bersamaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya terus menatap Sungmin lembut

"Sebagai sepasang suami 'istri' yang sebenarnya, Bisakah kau mulai mencintaiku sedari sekarang?"

Sungmin menatap mata Obsidian Kyuhyun, Tidak ada. Bahkan Sungmin tidak bisa menangkap sedikitpun kebohongan dimata itu

"Aku bahkan sudah terlalu lama jatuh untukmu Ming"

Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya, menetralkan detak jantungnya yang kembali berpacu semakin cepat

"Aku—

—Mencintaimu"

Dan Sungmin bisa merasakan jika jantungnya juga hampir berhenti saat kalimat itu terdengar

Aku juga Kyu….Aku juga—

Mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Alohaaaa~ lama tak bertemu #LambaiBarengKyumin**

**Haha…Rye is back! Dengan chapter bernuansa baru..Fluffy Chappie :***

**Okeey, Berhubung para readers meminta Rye menyediakan flashback maka ide gila ini muncul, Rye akan membuat FF ini menjadi cerita dengan alur Maju-Mundur.**

**Dan kemungkinan besar beberapa chapter depan akan diisi dengan kejadian kejadian kehidupan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dimasa lalu. Dan untuk semua teka teki di chap sebelumnya akan berangsur terjawab dibeberapa chap depan khusus Flasback.**

**Dan bagi yang minta KyuMin moment…Tuh udah Rye kasih #TunjukFFDiatas Masih kurang? Silakan pasang CCTV di Kyumin's room maka saya jamin rasa kekurangan anda akan segera lenyap seketika #KetawaYadong #PLAK**

**Dengan kata lain CHAP INI FULL KYUMIN MOMENT! Setelah mengembara di 4 chap yang terus terusan bikin si Ming mommy sengsara maka readers patut berbahagia karena untuk beberapa chap kedepan FF ini akan ganti nuansa dari Hurt menjadi Romanceeeee #ProkProkProk **

**Dan untuk jadwal update..Jeongmal Mianhaeeeee~ Rye udah back to school sekarang jadi update.a gak secepat Chap2 kemariin..Tapi Rye usahain akan tetap update cepet..itupun kalau review.a memungkinkan(?)**

**Okey Cukup cuap cuapnya…Dan Special kisseu untuk para reviewers tercinta..maaf,,Karena Rye nga' bisa menuliskan nama.a satu satu dikesempatan ini, Keep Review ne?**

**Mari berteman.. **

**Fb : Rye Kim Joyelf**

**More review = More chapter, Update faster**

**Less Review = FF Stoped**

**Mind to REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE? ^0^**


End file.
